


What did you do this summer vacation?

by orphan_account



Series: Endless Summerstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which four kids think about all that happened over their long and crazy summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rose stared up at the board; the ever-familiar writing prompt present on it. She saw it every year, always within the first two weeks of school. 

What did you do this summer vacation? 

How could she even begin to describe all of the events that had taken place? It had been one insane vacation, with everything from summer camp to end-of-the-summer pool parties. There had been that one vacation within a vacation, when Feferi and Meenah took everyone (that meant thirty-two teenagers) to their island, and they had the craziest three weeks of their lives. As if her own experiences hadn’t been enough, she had all of her friends’ stories as well. She had the story of how Terezi, Vriska, Tavros, and Aradia had gotten lost in this huge forest for a week; how afraid her brother was of heights (and puppets of course, but they weren’t involved in that event); when that huge hurricane struck and Porrim, Aranea, Meenah, Latula, Kankri, Feferi, and Eridan were all stuck at Feferi and Meenah’s house; how Aradia was validly concerned that Equius was stalking her; how Meenah had the same concern about Cronus; and when (this story was her personal favorite) Roxy had gotten locked in a room with Damara and Cronus for a few hours, and how everyone in that room grew to despise each other. And she couldn’t forget the whitewater rafting, or the camping expeditions, and certainly not the sleepovers. Of course her teacher would never hear about any of these (she might call the police if she knew). All the teacher would hear was the story of how boring her summer was, how she never saw any of her friends, and that all she did was write. All lies, but teachers were used to that. 

No one needed to know how her summer had really gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade had been assaulted by this question, as had John, and Dave, and everyone else. If anyone compared their journals to each other, they’d find lot of similar lies. Everyone’s summer was boring beyond words, no one had seen their friends, and no one had done anything worth noting. Dave had worked on his “sick beats” all summer; Roxy wrote; Feferi had gone swimming every day (not a lie, but not the entire truth. She had fallen into the water at least once a day.); Jane baked, Vriska continued to have all the luck, all of it; Gamzee finally learned to ride his unicycle; Dirk and Dave continued to hone their very basic grip of irony; and Aranea read/plotted to take over the universe. 

Okay, no one was quite sure about that last part, but Vriska had gotten into her writing. She skimmed over most details other than the possible plot to take over the universe, and when asked what else was in there, she would shake her head no. If anyone bothered to look closely (Jade had), they would realized she was blushing a bit when she did. This made Jade wonder: what did Aranea write? How did no one know about this? Actually, it was rather clear how no one knew. She did the same thing Rose did: wrote stuff she let everyone see, in quantities that made people think she spent all her writing time on that, and keep her other, less appropriate stuff out of her friends hands. Yes, Jade had read some of the less appropriate stuff. Rose posts it online, under a different username, and Jade had the luck (or lack of luck, if you see it that way) to stumble across it. It seemed very similar to Rose’s style, so she compared it to some of her other work. It matched. And that was all Jade had to say about it. She totally didn’t read it, nope nope nope. At least, Rose didn’t know she read it. 

Yay for side accounts.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave had mirrored exactly what everyone else wrote, he hadn’t done anything this summer. Nope, he hadn’t broken the law countless times. Nope, he hadn’t taken over a playground with his friends. He definitely hadn’t seen Rose fall off a cliff. And he most certainly hadn’t pushed her off that cliff (it was a rather small cliff). He also hadn’t been pushed off that cliff by Roxy, and he hadn’t screamed at how cold the water was. He also hadn’t shrieked when Feferi swam up under him and touched him. Okay, maybe he did scream (have you ever gotten touched by a cold hand when you’re swimming, without a way of telling who it was?). Maybe all of that other stuff was true as well. You’d never hear it from him, though. He’d just deny it if anyone asked. What do you mean the playground looks as if it had sustained serious fire damage? It had always looked like that. There had never been a slide there, you must be seeing things. What was that suspicious hole where the seesaw used to be? What seesaw? Why were there pumpkin guts strewn across the playground? Dave has no idea what pumpkin guts you’re talking about. He is sure there aren’t any pumpkin guts, and that there never have been any pumpkin guts.

Denial is always the best solution to anything.


	4. Chapter 4

John could remember every last detail of the wonderful summer. He remembered the snowball fight, only there wasn’t any snow, so they used shaved ice; he remembered that one summer camp, when Dave had nearly fallen off the rockwall in the middle of the night; he remembered how they had gone sailing in things that he guessed could be called sailboats (he had shared a boat with Dave- what a nightmare.); he remembered the huge sleepover party, and how nearly half of the people came out with colored streaks in their hair; he remembered the unfortunate incident in which someone got a pretty severe injury at a sleepover. During a pillow fight. Actually, he hadn’t been there, but Jade told him the details, and how Meenah decided that ice packs were an acceptable method of healing any injury. Specifically those involving lots of blood. Jade assured him that no, ice packs do not stop bleeding; it had been scientifically proven right then and there. 

He didn’t want to know what else went on at those sleepovers.


End file.
